The field of the invention is laboratory apparatus and the invention relates more particularly to dialysis apparatus for separating smaller molecules from larger molecules in solution.
Various methods are known to perform dialysis operations. Often in research laboratories, it is desired to perform a dialysis operation on a relatively small volume of solution. One apparatus for carrying this out is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,521 assigned to the assignee of the present application. While this device is very useful, it is somewhat to difficult to fill, and also difficult to remove from the dialysate solution.